1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A holder such as this is known from DE 196 52 826 A1. This holder has a base element on which a mount is hinged, which can be pivoted away from the base element by means of spring force. The mount is intended to hold a communication unit, one end of which is pushed onto it. Contact is made with the communication unit via a plug connector which is inserted into the mount. A holding apparatus such as this has the disadvantage that matching of the holding apparatus to mobile telephones which are currently being marketed or will be marketed in the future, in terms of the shape of the mobile telephones and the interface to the mobile telephone, is in many cases possible only by means of a different mount. The replacement of a mount is complicated, since it is necessary to modify the pivoting mechanism of the holder for this purpose.